1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to exhaust systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicular exhaust systems. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to vehicluar exhaust systems including an afterburner and a muffler.
2. Prior Art
Because of modern-day regulations pertaining to emission controls, various systems have been devised for reducing air pollutants issuing from vehicle exhaust systems. One of the more recent developments has been the anti-smog devices, such as the vapor cannister, which recirculate unspent fuels to the carburetor. However, the efficiency of the engine and the gasoline mileage is adversely affected by such systems. Furthermore, the amount of contaminants issuing into the air is not greatly alleviated.
Today, the art now deploys catalytic converter systems in vehicle exhaust lines. Such catalytic converters, while greately reducing the amount of gaseous contaminants issuing from the exhaust systems, are quite costly. This is due to the platinum bases which are used within the mufflers employing such catalytic converters. Furthermore, such converters have proven effective only at reducing gaseous emissions, such as hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrious oxides. It has been found that there is a tendency for sulphur and other particulates to be emitted into the air from the exhaust system of vehicle employing catalytic converters. This release of particulates into the environment is coming under increased scrutiny and possible governmental regulations in an effort to improve the air quality of urban areas.
Thus, a major advance in the art would be provided by an improved exhaust system which overcomes the deficiencies attendant modern-day vehicluar exhaust systems and emission control devices. It is to this end to which the present invention is directed.